Drabbles
by nikkiRA
Summary: Because stories this short don't deserve their own story. All Twilight drabbles, contained in one big story.
1. Cuddle :Blackwater:

**Yes, the first few will be some you've already read, but honestly, I don't want all these random short things seperate, so I'm combining all my Twilight drabbles into one story. All upcoming drabbles will be posted in the story, so put it on story alert if you wish. Or don't. Whatever.**

**+ps, sorry to all those who have me on author alert, cus you're going to be getting a few emails as I transfer all my drabbles in here :/ Sorry! Just know I love you all dearly.**

* * *

Leah Clearwater isn't one to cuddle after sex. She isn't one to stick around, to bury into his side and sleep, wrapped in love and adoration. She isn't one to show him just how much she cares.

But for some reason, it's different with Jacob Black. With Jacob Black, she buries her face into his massive chest and stays there, protected from the world as he runs his fingers through her hair. They don't speak words of love- just take comfort in the others warm body, covered in sweat after another night of heated lovemaking. She had always rolled away from Sam- she rolls into Jacob.

Vaguely, she wonders what that means, before he brings his lips to hers and they're at it again.


	2. Nothing But Leah :Blackwater:

When Jacob fucks Leah, he fucks her to forget.

To forget Bella Swan, particularly. To forget her big brown eyes and her smile and the way she always yelled at him when he did something wrong. The way she wrapped her arms around him, how small she was, the way it felt to kiss her, her lips moving against his, her hands entangled in his hair.

With Leah, it's not Bella he concentrates on- it's Leah. It's Leah's eyes, and Leah's lips, and Leah's smile (not that she ever _does_ smile). He concentrates solely on Leah, and the way she arches her hips to meet him so he drives deeper each time. It's all Leah, nothing but Leah.

But lately, he's been having a problem. Because lately, he hasn't been forgetting. Oh, he's been forgetting Bella- he rarely dwells on Bella anymore, because as far as he's concerned Bella's dead, dead and gone forever. But now, he's remembering _Leah._ Always. Leah's eyes and smile and the way she rarely did, or the way she glared at him whenever he said something stupid. Leah's lips on his, on his neck, the way she clawed at his back, how she tasted when he kissed her and the way she moaned his name. She was always on his mind.

He told her this one time, when she was running around, gathering her clothes. She had barked out a laugh, before telling him he'd better stop thinking about her and walking out the door without even a goodbye.

Sometimes, he thinks it would be easier to pine after Bella then to love Leah.


	3. Heartbeat :Blackwater:

Her heart doesn't beat properly anymore.

It can't, not after being ripped in two. It's only half a heart now, and half a heart can't beat like a regular heart can.

His heart barely beats at all. His heart is more then split in two; it's ripped into sheds in a way that only a vampire can achieve.

At first it's nothing more then healing. They're a fix to the other, not thinking about those who have ruined their heartbeats when they're together. They're each others medicine.

He peppers her face with kisses and quietly moans her name, while at the same time she wonders if maybe two broken hearts can come together as one, full heart, one with a proper heartbeat.


	4. No Air :Clearley:

She is his air. His breath. His oxygen. He doesn't like to admit it, doesn't like to admit that someone has that much effect on him, that there is someone out there who has the power to stop his breathing, to knock him down, doesn't like to admit that but he has no other choice. She is his air. His breath. His oxygen. She always has been. Always.

As Sam sees Leah's lifeless body lying on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor, her eyes closed and her cheek against the floor, he gasps, struggling for air, but none comes.


	5. I Don't :Clearley:

Emily looked radiant. Her hair was up and her veil was down, and she didn't stop staring at him the whole time. Her white dress showed her curves, and her smile glowed. She was beautiful, but Sam was looking at someone else.

Leah was wearing pink; a colour she had always professed looked terrible on her. Sam had always disagreed- he still did. Her short hair was cropped around her face, her dark eyes lined with black, a bouquet in her hands. She looked stony, staring at the wall firmly, as if trying to bore a hole through it with only a look.

Leah wasn't radiant, she was just beautiful. Just plain… sexy.

Sam wanted tear out his eyeballs for thinking that, but he couldn't stop himself.

Sam tried to picture Leah standing in Emily's place. Tried to picture her smiling, staring at him, ready to say her vows, ready to say 'I do.' Tried to picture Leah instead of Emily, tried to picture how his life would be if he had been allowed to choose who he loved.

"I do," Emily said, beaming. Sam saw Leah scowl.

"Do you, Sam Anthony Uley, take…"

Sam tried to imagine what would happen if he went against nature. If he said 'I don't' instead. If he ran off with Leah, instead of being with Emily.

He couldn't picture anything more painful.

"I do."

Sam didn't miss the single tear that slid down Leah's face, before she quickly wiped it away.

* * *

**KSO, I was taking the New Moon AR test for school today, and one of the questions was like, 'Why does Jacob not like Sam Uley?' and one of the answers was (it was multiple choice) 'Sam sad that Jacob was 'too white'' I was like WTF??**


	6. Nature :Clearley:

"Dance with me?"

Leah looked up, saw who it was, and tried to make her voice sound mean, menacing. It simply came out sad.

"No, Sam."

Sam sat down next to her, poking at the plate of food.

"Who's is this?"

She doesn't even look. "Embry's." He stabs a piece of meat, lifting it to his mouth.

"Look, Leah. Can we talk?"

She still doesn't look. "No, Sam."

Sam sighed, setting down his fork.

"Leah, please, can't we just move past it? Can't you just forgive me? You know I'm sorry."

She finally brought her eyes to his.

"I can forgive you, Sam. I already have, because deep down, I know this isn't your fault. But I can't move past it. It still hurts, you know? How you didn't pick me. How you chose her, instead of me."

Sam glanced around, then turned back to Leah.

"Leah, don't you understand? I _did_ choose you. Nature is what put me with Emily. But I chose you. Me, in all of my free will."

Leah brought her eyes back down, picking at her food. Sam sighed, stood up, walked over to his bride and took her in his arms, kissing her on the mouth and spun her around. Emily laughed and Sam smiled, while Leah downed the rest of her wine and got up, leaving the reception and phasing, not caring about the tattered remains of her dress as she ran so hard it was impossible to think.

Because the fact was it didn't matter who he chose. Nature always won out in the end.


	7. Pretend :Blackwater:

"Sam," she moans as she leans her head back and closes her eyes, as he leans down, his voice hoarse and gruff in her ear.

"God, Bella," he whispers as they come together, pumping furiously into her, encouraged by the noises coming out of her mouth.

When they're finished, Leah hides under her blankets and sleeps, while Jacob leaves and runs as a human through the forest until he can't feel his legs anymore.

* * *

**Pretend, Mistake, and Agreement are all a sort of mini series, btw.**


	8. Mistake :Blackwater:

It was foolproof- it was perfect, in a totally messed up way. It was a way for them to be with someone, finally, after so long, but still a way to be with the one person they had wanted from the beginning. They pretended, and they succeeded- succeeded in not feeling, and yet in feeling at the same time.

But one day, he makes a mistake.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," she moans, in time with each thrust, and he bends down to her ear, breathing in her smell.

"Fuck, Leah."

They don't break apart, don't stop, they keep the rhythm flowing, but Jacob knows he has done something serious.

When they leave, Jacob runs harder and farther then he ever has before, and Leah once again huddles under her blankets and tries to sleep. But she can't. Because when closes her eyes, it's not Sam she sees. It's Jacob.


	9. Agreement :Blackwater:

They're lying next to each other on her bed, fully clothed, sides touching.

"This isn't love," she tells the ceiling determinedly. "It's a…" She struggles for the word.

"Agreement. A mutual agreement," he supplies, and she nods.

"Yes. An agreement." An agreement to be together, to try and fix each other- to be whatever the other one needed, to put each other back together, to be the sturdy support necessary. An agreement to never leave, because that could kill them both.

"An agreement," he murmurs, rolling over and bringing his lips to hers. Their hands are everywhere, quickly trying to solve the problem of fabric between their beating hearts.

"Leah," he whispers into her neck.

"Jacob," she gasps into his ear.


	10. Two Out of Three Ain't Bad :Blackwater:

Leah wasn't in love with Jacob Black.

She couldn't be, not when her heart still ached for Sam. She knew, of course, that this was stupid- Sam had Emily, his beautiful, perfect little wife. Sam wouldn't look twice at Leah, not now he had his other half- who happened to be her cousin, Leah thought bitterly.

No, she couldn't love Jacob, not when she still loved Sam. And Leah didn't think she would ever stop loving Sam. She had given so much of herself to Sam, she didn't know how to get it all back. And even if she ever did, Leah didn't think she'd have the strength to give herself completely to anyone ever again.

And yet Leah couldn't bring herself to stay away from Jacob. When she was with him, she felt… warm. Necessary.

Leah didn't love Jacob, but she wanted him. She needed him. And wasn't that enough?


	11. You're Wrong :Clearley:

Sam can hear his thoughts. Jacob doesn't try to hide them, doesn't care that the others are listening, he only wants to concentrate on _his_ problem, and how to get rid of it.

_Imprint. Just imprint, imprint and it'll be okay. Imprint and you'll forget her, imprint and Bella won't mean anything to you. Imprint and it'll be okay._

Sam chances a glance at Leah. Her slim gray body is at the front, outrunning them all.

_You're wrong,_ he wants to say. _It won't go away. It will just get harder._

But Sam doesn't say that, because he loves Emily. He loves her.

He doesn't look at Leah again, desperate to get the old memories out of his head.


	12. Interrupted :JakeNessie:

Their bodies were pressed together, both of them warm, seemingly hotter with the intensity of their actions. Their lips were pressed together, and occasionally an image would flash in his head.

Her hands raked up his body, her lips pressed feverishly against his, but he pulled away.

"Nessie… your dad is in the other room," he muttered against her lips.

"Don't think of me. Think of nice, innocent things. Flowers. Butterflies. Bread."

She tried to follow her own advice, but pretty soon her mind strayed to other things. Things like Jacob's lips, and Jacob's taste, Jacob's arms around her, her hands on his shoulders, his hands…

"Renesmee!" Edward's voice rang out.

"Dammit."

* * *

**Yeah I know... I wrote Jake/Nessie. I am a bad, bad Blackwater fangirl.**

**And yes, bread is goddamn innocent xD**


	13. Deep :Clearley:

Somewhere, deep, deep down, the imprint hasn't hit him.

It's deep, very deep, so deep he can't reach it. He can't summon it up, can't expel it from him, can't engulf it, bury it with the imprint. He can't do anything with it, just sit there and writhe in pain as it affects him and slowly kills him.

Somewhere deep, deep down, he still loves Leah Clearwater.

But what is he supposed to do about that?


	14. Justified :Clearley:

When she phased the first time, the first thing she noticed (after, of course, the whole hairy, walk on four legs, wolf thing) was that suddenly, she understood why Sam had left.

That was the thing that pissed her off the most. It wasn't that she was suddenly thrust into a world she had never known of before, with people she didn't like and who didn't like her. It wasn't that she suddenly sprouted up and grew taller then every boy she knew, or that she had to cut off her hair or that she was a _goddamned werewolf._ All that stuff pissed her off, but the thing that pissed her off the most was that she could understand why Sam had left.

Because how was that fair, at all? Her boyfriend, the man she loved, the one she had trusted with everything but, most of all, her heart, had left her, dumped her. He had gone so suddenly. He had left her for her favourite cousin. She should be allowed to be angry at him! It was her right to hate him!

But suddenly, she couldn't. Not as much, anyway. Because suddenly, there was justification behind what he had done. He had been caught between a girl he had promised his life to and a girl he was meant to be with.

That's what pissed her off the most. That Sam became the victim.


	15. A Hundred Years :Clearley:

They've all said it before.

_Go out- meet someone. You're life's not over, Leah._

_Just because you haven't imprinted doesn't mean you can't find love the old fashioned way._

_You can't roll over and die just because of one guy, Leah._

That's the thing they don't understand, though. He wasn't just one guy. He was her guy. Her one guy. Leah could look for a hundred years and she woudn't find someone like Sam.

He was the only one for her, even if she wasn't the only one for him.


	16. Twice Broken :Blackwater:

Leah Clearwater stares at Jacob Black. He's smiling. His shirt is off, his eyes are filled with love, his arms outstretched. She imagines he is walking towards her, ready to envelope her in his arms, spin her around and laugh as he kisses her on the head, smothering her in love.

As Renesmee Cullen runs into his arms, Jacob spins her around and laughs, kissing the top of her head and smothering her in love, and Leah wonders- can a broken heart still break?


	17. Not Enough :Clearley:

Leah is leaving.

Leah is leaving La Push, and she is damn excited about it. She is leaving it all behind- her father's death, those damn vampires, her secret life as a wolf, imprinting, and Sam. Most of all, Sam.

He's not exactly sure what his plan is. All he knows is that he's running, faster then he's ever run as a human before, and he's hoping to god it's not too late.

When he gets there she stares at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

He can only spit out two words, panting from his run- "Don't go."

Her face immediately hardens, a wall hiding any trace of emotion from him.

"What?"

"Don't go. Please. Stay here. We need you. I... I need you. I need you, Leah, don't go, please? Don't leave."

Her face is frozen, her hand gripping the handle of her luggage. Then she asks the question that will decide their fate.

"Do you love me?"

And as much as he wishes he could, he can't lie to her.

"No."

For one second, her face crumples in fresh pain, but then the wall is back and she's turning away. Because it's not enough, it's not enough that he needs her to survive, to breathe, it's not enough that he needs her, she needs more.

"Then goodbye, Sam."


	18. Scrooge :Blackwater:

Leah hated Christmas. She remembered when, after they opened presents with their families, Sam and Leah would meet up at a spot in the forest, one with trees so thick overhead that no snow touched the ground, ever. They sat there, each with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, and exchanged presents. Then they cuddled up, and Leah fit into the crook of Sam's arm perfectly, while they sat there in silence.

Leah hates Christmas. She sits stonily at the table while her family grins and laughs and exchanges presents and revel in each other and enjoy themselves, while she sits there and thinks of Sam whispering into her ear how great she looked with snow in her hair. She hates how everyone has someone, hates how she sits there alone while everyone celebrates _love_. All that love, and none of it ever reaches her.

Leah will hate Christmas. She will hate how he tries to hold her hand underneath the table, how his knees knock hers. She will hate how his presents are so much better then hers, no matter how hard she tries to buy him something amazing. She will hate how they go to a different spot each year, how she never knows where he is taking her until they get there. She will hate he holds his hands over her eyes, how he sneaks kisses, how he pulls her down onto his lap and touches her, kisses her so that her knees go weak and she couldn't stand even if she tried. She will hate when he whispers into her ear that she looks like Rudolph, with her nose so bright, and how he will sing the song to her, substituting her name in. She will hate how warm she is in his arms, and the way he holds her, so tightly, as if any minute she will be taken away from him.

Leah hated Christmas, hates Christmas, and will hate Christmas. But Leah will always love Jacob Black.


	19. Moonlight :Blackwater:

They say that in billions of years, the sun will blow up.

Jacob doesn't know if this is true. He doesn't care much, either. Because Jacob is seriously hoping he won't be around in billions of years.

He knows that he could be. And he knows that he should be. He knows that he should be spending eternity with his never-aging imprint. He knows he should wait with her, wait with her all the way up until the sun dies.

He considers spending eternity with Renesmee. Considers the smell, the hunting, considers the images projected into his mind. He considers never succumbing to death, considers beating all the odds and living forever. She is his sunlight, guiding him. Guiding him towards _forever._

Jacob, unwillingly, looks at the girl sitting beside him. He considers spending eternity with _her_. Considers the yelling and the fighting and the bitter sarcasm and the biting insults. Considers the warmth, the smell, the human dinners. Considers succumbing to death, whenever the hell they wanted. She is his moon, lighting his way only when she chooses.

They say that in billions of years, the sun will blow up. That it will die. But Jacob's sun is already dying, and as he slowly pulls away, darkness creeps in and the moon comes out.


	20. When It Rains :Clearley:

The rain was pouring down, harder then ever, and while the sound of it pounding down onto the roof was usually calming to Leah, at the moment it was just background noise. It wasn't calming- nothing, at the moment, was calming.

"Where did this come from? I… I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Lee-Lee. I just… I can't be with you anymore."

Leah shook her head. She _knew_ what he was saying- she just didn't understand _why _he was saying it.

"I _know_… but I don't _understand."_

Sam sighed and crossed the room, holding her face in his hands in an act of love Leah wouldn't associate with a break-up. If only his next words were as gentle as his touch.

"I don't love you, Leah. Not anymore."

If this scene were different, Leah would laugh. It was so like Sam not to understand.

"I _know _Sam… I just… _why don't you love me?" _She asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

He sighed, his breath sweet in her face, and she bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling. He took his hands away from her face, and she felt suddenly, unbearably cold.

"I can't… I just _don't."_

Leah stepped away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. She turned away from him, biting her lips, the tears spilling over. Sam gave her one more _sorry_, but Leah didn't hear him. He left, closing the door behind him, but Leah just stood there, listening to the rain pound on the roof, wondering why he couldn't just _explain. _He was walking away without even giving her an ending, so she was stranded, wondering why she hadn't seen this coming, stuck forever in the climax of the story, wondering what the hell had happened.


	21. Until Tomorrow :Clearley:

**Companion to 'When It Rains'**

* * *

He's explained it all to her- the phasing, the anger, the way she would have to keep it under control. He filled her in on everything, making everything better- just like he always had. But there's one thing still nagging at her mind, one question he hadn't answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, and Sam had spent enough time with Leah that he knew what she was talking about automatically.

"I couldn't. You can't tell anybody, Leah."

"You could have told me, Sam. I would have still loved you."

He looked at her sadly, crossing the room and cupping her face in his palms just like he had so long ago, but this time her skin was so hot she felt hardly any heat from his touch at all.

"I know. That was the problem, Leah."

Leah turned away. She waited a long time for Sam to say something, until she finally realised he was gone.


	22. Destructible :Blackwater:

The way Leah Clearwater dies is she drinks a twelve pack of beer and then jumps off the same cliff Bella Swan once jumped off of.

Everyone writes it off as a terrible horrible _accident_. Everyone knew about Leah's love for alcohol, and even a werewolf can only drink so much.

Everybody writes it off as a terrible **accident. **She wasn't thinking properly. She thought she was immortal, indestructible, invincible.

(She wasn't.)

Everyone writes it off as an accident. Everyone except Jacob Black.

(Leah always said he was difficult.)

Jacob Black is thinking of something Leah Clearwater said to him. They were her second last words to him.

(Her last words were, "Jacob, stop moping over your good as dead girlfriend and get me a damn beer.")

What Leah said, when Jacob drove her home, the second last thing he would ever hear out of her mouth, was, "_how long can you keep living before you start dying?"_

He didn't have an answer.

(Maybe if he did, she would have kept living.)

So he's thinking of her eyes and her voice and her hand on his leg as she said it and how he thought that maybe he could learn to love Leah Clearwater and then he thinks about his father the next day and how he looked and sounded when he told Jacob Leah Clearwater was dead and how now he'd never have the chance, and he wonders if **_accident_** is really the right word.

(He stands on the cliff and he looks out at the water and he thinks that at least he was able to save Bella.)


	23. Hard :Blackwater:

**I am SO sorry for the immense amount of inbox spamming I've just subjected you to. It's done for the night, I promise.**

* * *

"I'm not going to give into you," is the first thing she whispers after he kisses her for the first time.

And for the most part, it's true. Her body pressed against his is hard. His name, when it escapes her lips, is not uttered in love. She rolls away after, and her kisses are nothing more than that- there is no hidden message of love between her lips.

Leah's idea is that the harder she is, the harder it is to break her.

"It's over, Leah. You knew it had to end eventually."

She was wrong. (She usually is.)


	24. Love Me Dead :Blackwater:

**Based on LUDO's 'Love Me Dead.'

* * *

**

He doesn't know what it is about her because she's so mean and her edges are so sharp and she can kill him with just a single word that has him lying in his bed at night, second guessing himself until he nearly goes mad.

But he had made a promise to her he's intending to keep.

"I swear, Leah Clearwater, I'm going to love you even if it kills me."

"I'm gonna make your life hell, Jacob."

She's kept up her end of the bargain. But then again, so has he.


	25. Lover I Don't Have to Love :Leahcentric:

**Based on the amazing song of the same name by Bright Eyes.**

* * *

_"You write such pretty words, but life's no storybook- love is an excuse to get hurt, and to hurt." -Lover I Don't Have to Love, Bright Eyes. _

She didn't want to love anyone.

She didn't want to whisper words of adoration or fall asleep in his arms. She didn't want to introduce him to her family or her friends. She didn't want a commitment.

She just wanted one night.

She wanted a lover, but she didn't want to love him.

She didn't want to _make love, _or _sleep together, _or _bed him. _

She just wanted a _fuck. _

Life would be easier that way.


	26. Liar Liar :Clearley:

She has to try.

She doesn't care about the after effects. She has to try.

Because Leah Clearwater won't go down without a fight.

"Sam!" She cries. He turns around. She can't say he looks happy to see her.

(He isn't.)

"What do you want, Leah?"

She runs up to him.

She doesn't hesitate. That's not who she is.

She puts her arms around him.

Kisses him.

(He still tastes the same.)

When she pulls away, she whispers,

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything."

He looks her in the eyes.

"No. I didn't."

(He lies.

For her own sake, really.)

* * *

**if this is choppy- it's cause I wanted it to be. :)**


	27. Jump :Blackwater:

Everyone always said, jump. Take a chance. Leap. Put caution to the wind and just do it.

So she's listening to them. She's jumping.

"Jacob, listen. I don't know how this is gonna end. I don't know if this will ruin us or make us better. I don't know if this is a bad idea. All I know is that I love you. I love you."

Her feet are off the ground and she's flying, in a moment of total exhilaration and freedom.

"Leah… look. You know how much I care about you. You're my Beta, my best friend. But Leah… that's all you'll ever be."

All at once, she remembers why she doesn't do what people say.

Because she's drowning, drowning, drowning.


	28. Bad Timing :Clearley:

Leah Clearwater dies suddenly and unexpectedly, with a bottle of pills and a bottle of whiskey and her kitchen floor.

Seth finds her.

(He's not the same after.)

There's no note. It isn't as if they didn't know how she felt. She told them.

Constantly.

Repeatedly.

They just hadn't cared.

Her funeral is quick. No one expected her to die (no one expected to care so much). They didn't have the money. Funerals are pricey.

(The vampires offer to pay, but they figure the least they can do for Leah is make sure the leeches are no where near her last goodbye.)

After the funeral, when he goes home, Emily tries to snuggle up to him, to cry into his chest.

He pushes her aside.

(She almost makes him sick.)

"No," is all he says.

She relents.

Cries into the pillow instead.

The next night, she snuggles up close again.

He sleeps on the couch.

The third night,

she doesn't even bother.

He doesn't keep track, but Emily does.

It's been one week and five days since he's willingly touched her.

One week and three days since he's looked her in the eye.

He doesn't say her name anymore.

(He tried once, but it burned his throat and somehow during the process of speaking aloud her name changed into _Leah.)_

Two weeks after Leah's death, Emily confronts him.

"Why?" She sobs (she always cried more than Leah), "why won't you touch me anymore?"

He looks her in the eye for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry," he says.

They both know he's not talking to her.

(She always used to laugh and tell him he had terrible timing, before kissing him firmly and telling him she loved him anyway.)


	29. Unreachable :LeahPaul:

Needless to say, Leah is _not _happy when Paul suddenly storms into her house.

"Can I _help _you?" She shoots angrily. Paul has no right to walk in unannounced. Paul has no right to walk in _anyway. _It wasn't as if they got along at all.

His eyes go straight to her, sitting on the couch, and they look oddly haunted.

"I imprinted."

Her only response to this is to blink and say, "Congratu-fucking-lations, now get out of my house," because really, what does _she _care if he imprinted or not?

"On Rachel Black."

This causes her to stop. _Rachel Black? _Uptight, I-don't-need-a-man Rachel Black? Since when did Paul even _like _Rachel Black? And since when did Rachel Black even like _Paul? _Since when did _anybody _like Paul?

"Do you even like Rachel Black?" She asks him. His voice is quiet. It's the quietest she's ever heard Paul speak.

"I love Rachel Black."

Of course he does.

"Why do I love Rachel Black?"

She tries to think. Thinks back to when they all used to hang around each other and tries to look for some sign that Rachel and Paul were, well, perfect for each other.

There's nothing there.

"I don't know."

He stares at the wall. She asks, "Why did you come here?"

He turns his stare on her. "I don't know."

He had never really wanted to love Leah Clearwater.

But it would have been nice to have the choice.


	30. Somebody's Baby :Blackwater:

**based on a song by the same name by phantom planet, even though I'm almost one hundred percent sure it's a cover... regardless.**

* * *

Leah looks around in confusion. "I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

She looks at all the men around her. "No one is _looking _at me!"

Jacob laughs. "Sometimes your modesty astounds even me," he tells her.

"I'm not trying to be pig headed! I'm genuinely confused!"

Jacob looks smug. "It's because they know you're mine."

She scowls at him fiercely. "I don't belong to anyone," she protests. He grins the grin of a happy man.

"Whatever you say, baby."

She punches him- he kisses her. "Don't call me that," she says, but she thinks that maybe belong to Jacob Black isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
